polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Guyanaball
Guyanaball is a countryball in South America. Guyanaball is part of World Class West Indiesball Cricket Team. History Guyanaball, Surinameball and French Guyanaball born as a 3ball, adopted respectely by UKball, United Kingdom of the Netherlandsball and Franceball during XIX century, that were known by being called "The Guianas". There are nine indigenous tribes residing in Guyana: the Wai Wai, Machushi, Patamona, Arawak, Carib, Wapishana, Arecuna, Akawaio, and Warrau. Historically the Arawak and Carib tribes dominated Guyana. Although Christopher Columbus sighted Guyana during his third voyage (in 1498), the Dutch were the first to establish colonies: Essequibo (1616), Berbice (1627), and Demerara (1752). After the British assumed control in 1796, the Dutch formally ceded the area in 1814. In 1831 the three separate colonies became a single British colony known as British Guyanaball. Since Independence in 1824, Venezuelaball has claimed the area of land to the west of the Essequibo River. Simón Bolívar wrote to the British government warning against the Berbice and Demerara settlers settling on land which the Venezuelans, as assumed heirs of Spanish claims on the area dating to the sixteenth century, claimed was theirs. In 1899 an international tribunal ruled the land belonged to Great Britainball. The border disputes persist and no final settlement has been reached. Guyanaball achieved independence from the UKball on 26 May 1966 and became a republic on 23 February 1970, remaining a member of the Commonwealth. The US State Department and the US Central Intelligence Agency (CIA), along with the British government, played a strong role in influencing political control in Guyanaball during this time.12 The American government supported Forbes Burnham during the early years of independence because Cheddi Jagan was identified as a Marxist. They provided secret financial support and political campaign advice to Burnham's People's National Congress, to the detriment of the Jagan-led People's Progressive Party, which was mostly supported by Guyanese of East Indian background. In 1978, Guyanaball received international notice when 918 members of the American cult, Peoples Temple, died in a mass murder-suicide. Most of the suicides were American and more than 300 children were killed; the people were members of a group led by Jim Jones in Jonestown, the settlement which they had created. Jim Jones's bodyguards had earlier attacked people taking off at a small remote airstrip close to Jonestown, killing five people, including Leo Ryan, the only US congressman ever assassinated in the line of duty. Suicide Guyanaball has the highest suicide rate in the world, four times larger than world's average. with the rate about 44.2 out of 100,000 population annually. Deep rural poverty, alcohol abuse and easy access to deadly pesticides seem to be the main cause of Guyanaball's suicide. Guyanaball is notorious for the ritual mass murder-suicide in which 909 died in 1978 but the current suicide rate has nothing to do with death cults. Relationships *CIAball - We remember 1963, turned us from Jewel of Carribean ball to one of poorest on Earthball, but we friends now * USAball - Adoptive Brother. We give sugarcane, for get rid of drugs. DRINK THE KOOL-AID ALL YUO WANT AND GET YOUR INFIDELS OUT OF PURE GUYANA!!!! JONESTOWN WORST TOWN!!! * UKball - Real Father. We remember 1953, but we forgive * Indiaball - Friends, Looks up to, but not reciprocated. * Venezuelaball - Its our clay, not yours! but we friends with Chavez, just in case CIA mess with us again, also keep your drugs OUT! Oh and its our OIL! DRINK THE KOOL AID MOTHER@%#^! * Brazilball - Friends, but KEEP YOUR DRUGS OUT! *Trinidad and Tobagoball - Hated Richer Rival * Surinameball - Ooohh, we are so scared of you! We are true Guyana, its our OIL! * Chinaball - Come do business here,...whispers (stinky chiny)... we have Bauxite :) * Iranball - Americaball won't let us be friends, sorry * Canadaball - thanks for helping us extract our oil and gold, wait no, its ours, don't steal it! * Germanyball - We loving have you come here, enjoying our Cookup Rice and ting * Saudi Arabiaball - stop radicalizing our kebabs *Africaball - WE ARE NOT GHANA, Friends due to diaspora * Netherlandsball - Scary Dutchmen, GO AWAY GHOSTS! How to draw Draw Guyanaball is a bit difficult: # Color the basic circle shape of this green # Draw a left-from arrow white border and color the arrow of yellow # Draw a left-from half arrow black border and color the half-arrow of red # Draw the eyes and you've finished. Gallery Imgres-0.jpg guyanaball comic.png|From Reddit Imgur submitted by FVBLT http://i.imgur.com/SZrkxom.png Esequibo.png|Guyana is of Thug! 11000358 406894262805705 6389624833986549237 o.png 10984581 406348316193633 443902351395122861 o.png 10001059_702821813148224_3575656434779377010_o.png FEGm8Pm.png KBczF29.png Q9OMvOk.png Aggressive Negotiations.png 28bw7iw2298x.png 10942359 406781012817030 3056125374735438696 o.png 10984132 404768579684940 1812821218074910392 n.jpg 10659353 407670486061416 1695152346456460745 n.jpg GuyanavsVenezuela.png 10615464 392671007561364 1463682442344877278 n.jpg 13120 407213459440452 443282631484161320 n.png LdKj0G2.png 1528580 392911737537291 7414895538115114879 n.jpg Guiana relevant-0.jpg Guyanaball comic.png 200 likes suriname.jpg 13120 407213459440452 443282631484161320 n.png 524176 384794358349029 8414083063994109293 n.jpg 1528580 392911737537291 7414895538115114879 n.jpg Opera_Mundi_new.png 10312637 402465823248549 8726911548603846843 n (1).jpg 11034327 406768719484926 5106660304336713432 o.png 11035587 405884376240027 5877346689999871610 n.jpg 11050215 406340012861130 7794982202969097682 o.png 11061285 406762066152258 4320533691684208728 n.jpg 11061697 409322432562888 88106732824487223 o.jpg VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png O4mjF1n.png 3rpN8hS.png 8. Nihilist Guyana.png Ah, when the Saints.png Sheriff Suriname series Sherrif SURINAME.png Sherrif SURINAAAME.png Sheriff suriname.png Sheriff SURINAAAAAAAME.png Sheriff surinaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeee.png Sheriff SURINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAME.png Guyanaball comic.png fr:Guyaneballe Category:South America Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Commonwealth Category:Former kebab removers Category:Kebab Category:HUE Removers Category:Modern Countryball Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Orthodox Category:Hindu Category:Islamball Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Observers of the WIF Category:UK Category:Former UK Colonies Category:Guyanaball Category:Guyana Category:The Guianas Category:Independent Category:Christian Category:America Category:Suicide Category:Former British Colonies Category:Kool Aid remover